The Love Doctor of Konoha
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: COMPLETED! All Tsunade wants is to get through her work as quickly as possible. However people keep bugging her, wanting romantic advice from their Hokage. Features all of my favorite Naruto couples. MINOR SPOILERS in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Doctor of Konoha

Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first Naruto fanfic ever, so please be kind in your reviews. I think I can safely say I'm very familiar with most of the characters portrayed, but as Tsunade has only recently been introduced in the part of Naruto I'm at, I'm not 100 percent sure she's in character. I've based her personality on what little I've seen, plus what friends have told me about her and what I've observed in other fanfics. Also, this takes place a month or so after Sasuke leaves the village. I hope you enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters)

Tsunade just got back from her lunch break and was starting some more paperwork that Shizune was bugging her to take care of. The Fifth Hokage groaned as she saw the pile of papers in her inbox. _"They've really been backed up lately,"_ she thought as she grabbed a few that required her to look over and signed, _"and why, oh why can't I ever finish this stuff, it's cause I never get a moment's peace. If I can't finish this work, how can I expect to hit the casinos?"_ She saw the first one, a simple request to expand the size of the ninja academy when she heard someone knock gently.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's me…Sakura. Can I come in, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Sure, come on it and take a seat," Tsunade sighed as she put down the written request. _"And so it begins,"_ she thought to herself as the pink haired kunoichi took a seat across from Tsunade's desk. "So tell me, Sakura-chan, what's on your mind?"

"It's…Sasuke-kun…I know he's been gone for a month…and that he's a missing nin now, but I can't get him off of my mind." Sakura looked down at the ground, sadness and hesitation in her eyes. Tsunade quickly quieted the anger starting to rise in her for the sake of her heartbroken student. Not only did Sasuke betray the village to join Orochimaru, but when Sakura pleaded for him to stay, even having the courage to finally declare her feelings honestly, all he did was attack her and left her crying. Ever since then, the usually active and confident kunoichi has been very withdrawn and hesitant. Her work has also been suffering. Tusnade thought that time would be all that was needed, but apparently this required her "personal" touch.

"I know how much you cared for him, Sakura-chan, and I know how much he hurt you, but I don't think that just sitting around here quietly waiting for him to come back will help you out. You shouldn't blame yourself for his leaving either. You did all you could and more. You showed great courage when you declared your feelings for him and the way he…responded showed what he felt towards you. You shouldn't mope about over a guy that treated you like the way he did. He doesn't deserve you, Sakura-chan. He never did."

"But Tsunade-sensei, how can I forget about my feelings for him?"

"Well normally I'd say give it time, but you've had time enough, and frankly, your work is suffering as much as you are. What do you do when I finally let you off the clock?"  
"I just go home and do nothing…it doesn't seem worth it to go out, nothing's the same anymore. It all seems…pointless."

"Of course not! Things are always changing, to try to keep things the same is a fool's game!" Sakura looked taken aback as the Hokage shouted. "Trying to keep things the same when you know they aren't…that's the root of your problem. You're just going to have to tough it up. Sasuke has changed; he isn't around here to be with you and you're going to have to accept it. Confining yourself to your home isn't the solution, not when you have other friends who worry about you!"

"Who worries about me…" Sakura began until Tsunade slapped her across the face.

"Idiot! You don't know how blessed you are! I've seen the way some of the other people in your age group have been acting when they visit you while you're working at the hospital. Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Ino-chan, they're all worried about you! And they're just for starters. Do yourself a favor and when you get off today, go out with them. Have fun for goodness sake! Let the other people who care have a chance. Besides, Sasuke isn't the only guy out there for you. I know of a few of Konoha's young men that would jump at the chance to go out with you," the Hokage winked.

"Who…who do you mean, I'm not ready to date anyone yet anyway. It's too soon."

"Who says you gotta go out with the first guy that asks? Just hang out with a lot of your friends, and think about some of the guys in your group, I'm sure you'll think one of them is worthy of the great Haruna Sakura." Sakura looked up at her sensei and then for the first time in weeks, smiled a real smile, then clenched her fist and Inner Sakura shouted as she left.

_"CHA! Tsunade-sensei's right, any of the guys will want to be with me, but not if I'm all mopey. Now to decide who gets the honor of hanging out with me!" _

"That's it, Sakura-chan. Go get 'em!" Tsunade cheered her student as she left. When the door closed behind her, she let out a breath. _"Whew, I can't believe she was hung up so long on such a guy. I never acted like that. Now to get back to work." _After a few minutes signing a few papers on, Tsunade heard a commotion outside.

"I'm sorry, the Hokage isn't taking appointments today," she heard Shizune say.

"Yeah yeah, this won't take long. I also saw Sakura-chan just left," an annoyingly familiar voice said. "I've got to talk to the Hokage about my latest mission anyway." Tsunade slapped herself on the forehead as, without asking any further permission, Naru Shikamaru barged in her office. Tsunade gave the Chunin an evil eye.

"What on earth do you want Shikamaru?" Tsunade grumbled.

"I finished that mission you assigned me, Hokage-sama, and it was very bothersome."

"And why is that, it was only a C mission, the most brilliant Chunin in a generation should be able to handle that no problem."

"It's not the mission, it's who you assigned as my partner. I could've handled a simple escort mission on my own or with Ino and Choji with me."

"Ah, well we need to do joint missions with the Sand Village once in a while to help cement our new alliance. I figured assigning you with their own genius ninja on a simple cakewalk mission would be a good start. Giving you two a chance to get to know each other's abilities on a simpler mission will help in more difficult joint missions we may assign you both later. The Kazekage agrees with me on this, so you're gonna have to learn to like it and get along with your partner."

"But does it have to be _her?_ I mean, girls can be so troublesome, you know…" One look from Tsunade made Shikamaru close his mouth.

"Excuse me? I'm a girl too, in case you haven't noticed,"

"Umm…you're not a girl, you're Hokage-sama, big difference." Tsunade leaned over her desk and looked Shikamaru straight in the eye. "I better shut up, shouldn't I?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes. You should. But if you have a problem with Temari, you better tell me so I can figure out if it will interfere in your work. According to the report from the Sand Village, the mission went perfectly and Temari said she enjoyed working with you, so what's the problem?"

"It seems ever since we first met at the Chunin exams, she's been bugging me. I had to almost go all out to get as far as I did in my match against her. Now that we're allies, she's even more of a drag. After we finished the mission, instead of heading immediately home, she wanted to stay a day or so in town to 'hang out' for a bit."

"It's a fun place. I should know, that's where I was when Jiraiya 'recruited' me to be Hokage. And you still made it back in plenty of time. As long as you didn't enjoy yourselves _too_ much, I don't see a problem."

"The problem is she wanted to spend all day with me. Going shopping, eating out all the time, playing a few games of shogi, I hardly had any time for myself to go cloud watching. The weird thing is, ever since I got back from the mission, it's even more troublesome 'cause I can't get the girl out of my head. She's the first person who was a worthy opponent for me, except for Asuma of course, and despite all the annoyances I had to endure while spending time with her, I think I miss her now that she's gone…how troublesome. What should I do, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade took in what Shikamaru said and had to hold in her laughter. _"He's got it bad, though he'll never admit it,"_ she thought. "Okay, Shikamaru-kun. I only see one solution to your problems. I'm going to assign you with joint missions with the Sand Village as much as possible and pull strings to make sure Temari is your partner for all of them, since you two _do _make a good team. You may think she's a bother, but you better learn to like her if for nothing else, for the sake of the village. Better get to training, I'm going to keep you busy!"

"Aww man, you're trying to work me to death and have that girl there the whole time. I can see it now, me being forced to work my butt off, and her laughing the whole time. Thanks _so _much, Hokage-sama, you were a _big_ help," Shikamaru shook his head as he left, grumbling.

"Any time, Shika-kun!" Tsunade called cheerfully, laughing to herself. _"That Temari girl definitely is a good fit for Shikamaru and they're both good for their respective villages, but it is not just for the good of the village that I hope they end up together, but for their own good. What am I saying? I'm not a softie like that. Tsunade, it's a good thing no one heard that!" _the Hokage thought to herself. Just then, she heard her desk buzzer go off.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm, Hokage-sama, I don't know how to say this, but someone else is here to see you, and I just didn't have the heart to turn her away…"

(A/N: Originally this story was supposed to be a one-shot and I would've published it as one, but it got longer than I thought and so after some good advice, I decided to divide it into three short chapters. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Doctor of Konoha

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters)

"Umm…" a very shy sounding voice said, "If the Hokage-sama is busy…I understand, I can come back later I guess…"

_"Oh no! It's Hinata-chan! That girl doesn't realize how powerful her cuteness can be! If she ever did…oh boy! I better see what she wants before it overcomes me too!" _Tsunade said to herself. "That's ok Shizune, I'll see her."

"Very good, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied. The door to Tsunade's office opened and Hyuga Hinata entered slowly, looking at the ground as she walked toward the Hokage's desk.

"Hinata-chan, what can I do for you? Why do you look so down?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm…Hokage-sama…I wanted some advice and I thought the strongest woman in the village can help me out."

"Okay then, please explain," Tsunade asked patiently.

"Umm…Well…since you talked with Sakura-chan, she decided to throw a party and invited everyone in our age group to attend."

"Really? That's great news, Hinata-chan! I was really worried about Sakura-chan for a while there, but it seems she's taken some initiative at last. Also, this could be your big chance to make some closer friends too. I know how much your teammates mean to you, but I think it will be good for you to hang out with a few of the others."

"Of…of course Hokage-sama. It's just…hard for me to be so open. I'm a member of the Hyuga clan and I don't want anyone to think I want special treatment or that I'm…snobby," Hinata said quietly

"Hinata-chan, no one thinks you're snobby and I don't think anyone's tried to treat you differently than any other student. You just need to believe in yourself more, okay?" Tsunade smiled at the young Kunoichi.

"Yes Hokage-sama…I just wish I had the courage…Sakura-chan told me there would be dancing at her party…" Hinata started to blush

"Ah…anyone in particular you had in mind?" Tsunade grinned mischievously.

"Oh…I couldn't," Hinata's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"So there _is_ someone special in your heart then. Come on, out with it? I promise to keep it between us," Tsunade prodded.

"If I can't tell him…how can I tell anyone else?" Hinata asked.

"If you tell me, maybe I can help. I'll make it an order if I have to."

"Oh all right….it…it's Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted. Tsunade was taken aback.

_"Didn't see THAT one coming! This is too much. Of all the boys in the village, she likes that little pest. Then again, Naruto does have a few…admirable qualities, though I'll rarely admit it." _"What is it about Naruto-kun that you like so much, out of curiosity?"

"Well, Hokage-sama. He spent his whole life up until recently with everyone against him, and he still persevered. He works so hard to earn everyone's respect and never let's up. I've admired him from afar for those reasons, but as I got to know him better, I found out that no one I know is a more loyal friend. He would do anything to protect _any_ of us. As for me, he encouraged me and stood up for me when I fought Neji. Even when I was defeated, Naruto-kun still believed in me and…fought Neji for my sake. I never asked him to do it, he just took my blood that Neji spilt and swore on it to defeat him…for me. No one had ever done anything even _close_ to that for me, and he barely knew me then. He saw me a kindred spirit I think, and wanted to show me that, like him, I can rise above who I was and become someone great someday. He's helped me to work hard for my dreams. I feel closer to him than anyone else I know." Hinata smiled softly as she thought of the one she loved.

"Sounds like he sees something great about you already, Hinata-chan. I don't think it's too farfetched to think he would like to be close to you too. Naruto-kun is a special kid that considers his friends like the family he never had," Tsunade replied, "but after what you've told me, I think you're right. You two are kindred spirits and I think that if you have the courage to tell him how you feel, he can do the same."

"You think he likes me, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto is very admirable but he does have a few failings. He doesn't always know what's going on around him or how the people around him feel, though he pretends otherwise. I think you're going to have to spell out your feelings for him, but I'm confident that once you do, you'll make him the happiest boy in Konoha, and you'll be just as happy. You could do it at Sakura-chan's party, while everyone else is busy doing whatever. Ask him to dance, maybe or encourage him to do the same. That'd be a good way to start. Like I said, take it slow and easy when you tell him, and you'll be fine."

"Th…thank you, Hokage-sama. I'll try my best…"

"You can do it. Just remember that this kind of courage is just as meaningful as any other. And that your courage is what Naruto admires about you," the Hokage winked at her, "now go off and get ready for that party, and tell me how it turns out, that's an order!"

"Okay, Hokage-sama. Thanks again." Hinata began to skip out the door, filled with a new confidence.

_"That wasn't so bad after all. I think Naruto will be in for a pleasant surprise tonight. He better treat her right too, if he knows what's good for him. Now I can finally get back to work," _Tsunade thought. About fifteen minutes later, her buzzer went off again.

"Who is it this time, Shizune?" the Hokage asked, "doesn't anyone understand I have work to do?"

"Well, if you _want_ to get back to work, I've got more papers for you to look over…"

"Okay, okay, Shizune, let whoever it is in." The door opened and a young man with a bowl-shaped haircut wearing all green walked in.

"Thank you for seeing me, Hokage-sama," Rock Lee said, "I will try to be brief as possible. Suffice it to say, I need advice from a woman about a woman and there is no one more qualified than our own admirable Hokage-sama."

"Yes, yes Lee-kun, who is it you're thinking about?" Tsunade asked. _"What IS it with these kids today, can't they talk about love with someone their own age or with their sensei. Why me?" _

"It's Sakura-chan. That lovely flower who's named after one is always on my mind. And recently, she's been very depressed and lonely, all because of Sasuke-kun leaving no doubt. I want to cheer her up, but I know how her heart was set him and how it must ache now that he has betrayed us."

"Well I had a talk with her about that earlier today, and I managed to convince her that her friends still care and want to help. I'm glad I was right. Don't you know about the party she wants to throw for everyone?"

"Yes I do, Hokage-sama. I want to make her happy again though. She is the one I want to be my girlfriend. I love her very much."  
"Well, tell her that, not me," Tsunade replied, a little impatient.

"I have, many times, but to no avail. I think it's because she had her heart set on Sasuke-kun, and I respected that, but now that he's a missing nin, I had hoped, maybe selfishly I'll admit, that I would have a chance now. What do you think, Hokage-sama, is it wrong for me to try to win Sakura-chan's heart? It has been a month since Sasuke-kun's departure, I hoped that would be enough time. I wouldn't want to take advantage of her. I hope that I am not acting selfishly though too."

"Lee-kun, the first thing I want to know is what is it about her that you really like? Is it just her beauty, because that's not much to go on."

"She is very beautiful, but she is also very kind and strong, in her own way. She has to be, in order for you to take her as your apprentice, am I not right, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes you are, as always Lee-kun. It does take great strength and kindness to be a medical-nin and she has learned a lot since I took her in."

"Exactly. I know it may be difficult to understand, but it was love at first sight for me, and since it hasn't died, only grown as I have gotten to know her, I am confident that my feelings are true."

"Well, I think part of your problem is that you have a very forceful personality. Knowing you, you probably blurted out your feelings straight out and that usually scares off girls instead of encouraging them to give you a chance. I know that Guy-sensei has taught you his way of doing things and…they may seem like the best way of doing things, but you did come to _me_ for advice on how to deal with your feelings for Sakura-chan, not Guy-sensei, so I think you know you need a…different approach when dealing with her. I'm not saying completely change who you are, just…tone it down a bit, ok? A little bit of Rock Lee seems to go a long way and too much of a good thing can be bad," Tsunade pointed out, "just be honest with yourself and with her and don't go overboard."

"Well…if you think that will help, Hokage-sama, then who am I to disagree with you. I will give it my best and my all. I hope that Sakura-chan will give me a chance."

"Just do as I suggest and I think she may. She could use a good boy in her life about now, I already told her to be open to the idea, so that could help you too. But she still has some residual feelings for Sasuke, so take things slow with her. Be her friend before trying anything else, okay?"

"I shall take your advice to heart and follow it to the best of my ability, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your advice and wish me luck."

"Good luck, Lee-kun. You're a good kid with a pure heart. Don't worry, you aren't being selfish, you are thinking of her feelings as much as your own and that's very important. Go get ready for that party of hers." Rock Lee gave her the Nice Guy Pose before leaving.

_"Yeah, he's definitely Guy's student. His enthusiasm could be good for Sakura though. I'm honestly hoping she'll give him the chance he wants," _Tsunade thought. As she took up her pen to get back to work, she heard some heated arguing from downstairs of her office and getting closer.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just one more chapter left and one more couple for Tsunade to advise, but there's a surprise later that may make her day!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Doctor of Konoha

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters)

(A/N: Well it was a short story, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading it)

"I can't believe how selfish you're being, Asuma!"

"I'm not being selfish, I'm trying to set a good example for our students, why can't you understand that, Kurenai?! And coming here for this, we don't need to bother Tsunade-sama with something so trivial."

"So now our relationship is trivial, huh? I'm beginning to wonder why I like you in the first place!"

"I still like you, I just don't think we should do it is all. Please understand where I'm coming from."

"I know where you're coming from. You're afraid. Afraid of commitment! I thought we had something special!"

_"This is intolerable! I'm going in whether Asuma likes it or not!" _Tsunade said to herself, then rushed from her desk, burst open the door and threw a kunai at the quarreling lovers making them leap back and giving Tsunade their complete attention.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I heard you two squabbling all the way up here and that's not behavior I expect from two of my jonin. Continue acting like children and I'll demote _both_ of you back to genin and make Ibiki-san your sensei! Do I make myself clear!?" Kurenai and Asuma looked at the Fifth Hokage in shock, trying to figure out if her threat was serious. The look on her face said she was and was waiting for their response but losing patience quickly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" both jonin said simultaneously.

"Now tell me what the heck you two are fighting about and make it quick."

"Well, Hokage-sama," Kurenai began, "We've been…dating for a while, soon after I got promoted to jonin and it's been great so far."

"So, what's the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"I want us to go to the next level, but Asuma's been…reluctant."

"What do you mean by 'next level' Kurenai?"

"She wants us to move in together, Hokage-sama," Asuma answered.

"And what's so bad about that?" Kurenai asked her boyfriend.

"The problem is we're both sensei of some young ninja at an impressionable age who are just beginning to have romantic relationships. What kind of example would we be setting if we were to move in together without getting married first? How can we expect them to be responsible in their relationships if we won't be?"

"I'd hate to say it, Kurenai, but Asuma's got a valid point," Tsunade began, "I've been listening to a lot of the younger ninja talk about their love problems all day. They need appropriate guidance in such matters. I want you both to consider what was just said. It sounds like Asuma wants to marry you sometime in the future. You should wait for that before living together."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Asuma began, but Tsunade interrupted.

"Do you think you're ready to get married? I think at least you are Kurenai, if you wanted to move in that badly with him." Kurenai blushed and smiled and Tsunade continued, "How about you Asuma? Do you love Kurenai enough to marry her? You've been together for a while after all, it seems you're committed to her already."

"Yes I am, very much so," Asuma replied, then looked at Kurenai, "I just was a little worried we were rushing things is all."

"Well, I'm ready if you are," Kurenai smiled. Asuma opened his arms and Kurenai walked into his embrace, returning the affection and then they kissed.

"Well if I can get you two apart, I think I need to see Asuma for a second alone. Wait in my office, Kurenai," Tsunade said. With one last peck on the cheek, Kurenai smiled and left her boyfriend alone with the Fifth Hokage.

"I am very proud of you, Asuma. You could have handled it better, but you stuck to your guns and were thinking about others as well as your lover. As a reward for your strong moral fiber I have an A-class mission for you."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but what on earth are you talking about?"

"Simple. You want to stay together with Kurenai and she wants to move in with you, but you won't have it until you get married. You also had to disturb me and get me mixed up in your little spat. Since you did get me mixed up, I think I should do something for you. Your mission, which shall be _mandatory_ and secret from everyone except the two of us, is to go out and find the _best _engagement ring for her you can find. Then give it to Kurenai in the most romantic way possible. And they both better be good. I'm gonna ask her how it went when it all goes down and you better not disappoint me, got it," Tsunade winked at Asuma.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. I promise not to disappoint either you or especially Kurenai. I'll get right on it!" Asuma smiled and went into Tsunade's office and arm in arm walked out with his girlfriend.

"So…what did the Hokage want, Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry Kurenai, top secret," Asuma smiled as they walked off. Then Shizune turned to Tsunade.

"I'd hate to break it to you, Tsunade-sama, but that last little one took a lot of time. I don't think you're gonna finish today," she said sadly.

"UGH! Now I'll never get to go to the casino today! What a day that was. I think I'll just put my work away and call it a day. Take off Shizune, I'll be along in a minute." Tsunade walked back into her office and sat at her desk, reorganizing her papers so she can try to catch up the next day. When she finished she leaned back on her chair and put her feet on her desk.

"Forget the casinos, what I need, after a day like that is a good soak in a nice hot bath," she sighed, then her ears perked as she heard a stifled giggle. "Alright you little pervert, come on out where I can see you. You won't get a 'show' tonight, I promise!"

"Alright alright, I give up," Jiraiya said, deactivating his invisibility jutsu, "but get it right, I'm a _big _pervert," he grinned mischievously.

"How long have you been there?" Tsunade asked.

"Long enough to see you get tired out from all those blasted kids, then Kurenai and Asuma too."

"Why is it they all came to me though, they've got their parents or sensei? I don't think Sarutobi-sensei ever had _this _happen to him."

"Well, Saurtobi-sensei may have been well-loved by the people of Konoha, but their new Hokage is a _woman_, and a strong one at that. Plus you're a doctor. Those factors make you more approachable than Sarutobi-sensei ever was. They've finally gotten used to you and trust you wholeheartedly. You should be flattered, you've become The Love Doctor of Konoha," Jiraiya grinned, placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Yeah, well…it felt good to help everyone, but I don't think they realize that I'm not so good at relationships myself. I haven't tried since…" Tears ran down the Fifth Hokage's cheek. Jiraiya put his shoulder around his old friend.

"They don't know you like I do, Tsunade. They love you, but you're still the Hokage, the symbol of strength in our village. They can't imagine you're still human underneath all of that. Just remember that you _are_ human and that you have at least one person who cares about you enough to relate to you on that level. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you, Tsunade, no matter what"

"Thank you Jiraiya. That means a lot to me. I should get ready to go now," Tsunade said getting up off her chair, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey I've got an idea. You've had a long day, so let me treat you to dinner and maybe some sake afterwards, what do you say? I'll even promise to be on my best behavior too."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a hint of a smile.

"Not if you don't want it to be. You said it will never happen a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned, this could be two good friends enjoying each other's company."

"Well, never is a long time and I think I can finally give you another try. Just don't make me regret it."

"I promise you won't, come on, let's go eat, drink, and be merry," Jiraiya offered his arm to Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage took it. They left together, hopeful of reinforcing their long relationship, with a possibility of gaining something more, the type of relationship that Tsunade observed in all her visitors today.

(A/N: Well, that's it for this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Maybe if I can come up with an idea for one, or get enough encouragement I'll make a sequel. What do you think?)


End file.
